A Wedding
by ThePensAndTheSwords
Summary: "It was impossible to believe that her baby was getting married, though he was hardly a baby anymore..." One shot.
1. Happily Ever After

It was a perfect day for a wedding. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and the sunlight warmed Sally's freckled nose. As she and Percy walked out into the front yard of the Big House and down the aisle, the light summer breeze ruffled the skirt of her dress and filled the air with the scent of strawberries and salt water.

There were only a few times in her life Sally could remember feeling as happy as she did that day, and yet, tears were welling relentlessly in her eyes. She had been looking forward to this day for a long time. She remembered when she met Annabeth, shortly after that first quest. Percy had invited her over for dinner. He insisted that she was just a friend, but it didn't take long for Sally to notice how strong the bond between them was. Over the years, she watched it grow into a love unlike anything she had ever seen.

Even so, it was impossible to believe that her baby was getting married, though he was hardly a baby anymore. She glanced over at him. He looked so grown up, especially in his suit, but she could still see the face of her little boy. He still had that same goofy smile, those same piercing, green eyes.

Once they reached the end of the aisle, Percy hugged her and whispered, "I love you, Mom."

She closed her eyes. "I love you too, Percy."

When they parted, she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a small, knowing glance. "Now, I don't want you two to feel rushed," she told him softly, "but I am really looking forward to being a grandma."

Percy blushed, but he didn't seem to mind the idea.

She took her seat in the front row next to Paul, who had their three-year old daughter Estelle on his lap. The bridal party made their way down the aisle in pairs: Thalia with Grover, Piper with Jason, Hazel with Frank, and Rachel with Tyson. Then the music changed and a hush fell over the crowd. A huge grin spread across Percy's face as Annabeth appeared in the doorway, looking absolutely radiant in her white gown.

Sally had helped her get ready, a task she had been honored to take part in. They decided to keep it simple with the makeup, but her blonde curls were pinned up in an elegant updo. She had never seen such a beautiful bride.

When Annabeth had reached him, Percy took her hand and they turned toward Chiron, who they had asked to be the officiant. "Friends and family," he said, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two heroes: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

The ceremony was not very long, which was probably a good thing, considering that most of those in attendance (including the guests of honor) were severely ADHD demigods. Chiron said a few words and then it was time to exchange vows. Annabeth went first.

"If there's one thing I've learned from being a demigod," she said, "it's that _nothing_ ever goes according to plan. I used to be scared of what the future would bring. It's crazy and unpredictable and the feeling of not knowing terrified me more than anything in the world. Thanks to you, I'm not afraid anymore. I don't know what the future has in store for us, Percy, and I'm okay with that, as long as we're together. I love you, Seaweed Brain, and I can't think of a better person to spend the rest of my life with."

She turned to Thalia, who handed her a silver ring. Annabeth slid it on Percy's finger.

Chiron nodded, signaling that it was Percy's turn.

"There are a lot of things I don't know, but here are some things I do: You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You are so smart, talented, beautiful and kind. I know that if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be who I am today."

Sally could see the tears glistening on his cheeks as he spoke. "Above all else, I know this: I am in love you. I didn't want to be a half-blood, but if I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing. Every monster, every quest, every prophecy. I would go through it all again, if it meant I would still end up with you," he said. "I love you so much, Annabeth and I swear on the River Styx I will never, ever stop loving you."

Sally knew he meant every single word.

Grover handed him the ring. Percy carefully placed it on her hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Chiron said proudly. "You may now kiss the bride."

The young couple moved to face each other, grinning in anticipation. Annabeth smirked as Percy put his hands around her waist and kissed her. The crowd erupted in applause. Some of the demigods whooped and hollered in approval. When they finally parted, they were laughing, cheeks red with embarrassment, but their expressions reflected a love far beyond their years.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Sally felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. Paul stood beside her, smiling. "You did good, Sally," he whispered.

And in that moment, she couldn't help but agree. Being a mother was the only thing she had ever been really good at, though she certainly hadn't been perfect. She knew it was selfish of her to bring Percy into the world and there were many days she had questioned her choice, but she _never_ regretted it. She was incredibly proud of the man he had become. She knew he was going to be a great husband and someday, a great father. It wasn't hard to see how much Percy loved Annabeth and how happy she made him. They were finally getting their happily ever after. Just like she had with Paul.

After all they had been through together, even the cruelest of gods would admit they deserved it.


	2. Author's Note: Updates!

**Hello readers! I just wanted to let you guys know that I went back and edited/updated this story. Originally I was just going to fix a few typos and do some reorganizing, but I ended up changing a few details and adding some things! I'm actually really proud of how it turned out, so I would really appreciate it if you would read it and tell me what you think! Thank you so much!**


End file.
